Kidnapped!
by mangaluver34
Summary: L has been kidnapped! Now it's up to the top 5 students at Wammy's House, plus Light Yagami, to save him! But will rumors, fights, and backstabbing within the rescue team stop them from even attempting a rescue? Reviews make me happy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Kidnapped!

AN: This was inspired by a review to a story/poem-thingy that wasn't even mine! So, if PiScEs-BlOsSoM69 (reviewer) or ToxicUchiha1 (author) wants me to take it down, I will. I hope they don't, though…

I don't own Death Note.

Okay, so for the sake of this fic, B and A are alive and at Wammy's during the Kira case, okay?

I REALLY shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter. I should be working on one that I've already started. Oh, well…sigh…Here you go!

XXXIXXXFXXXYXXXOXXXUXXXCXXXAXXXNXXXRXXXEXXXAXXXDXXXTXXXHXXXIXXXSXXXYXXXOXXXUXXXAXXXRXXXEXXXCXXXOXXXOXXXLXXX

L was innocently sitting in his chair, nomming away at sugar cookies made generously by Sachiko Yagami that Soichiro had brought in for the Task Force. He was reviewing all the information regarding Kira that he'd gathered thus far when he heard a noise behind him. He swiveled around in his chair, only to be suddenly drugged and dragged away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Roger had pulled the orphanage's top 5 students aside to his office.

"What is it, Roger?" A asked anxiously.

Roger took a deep breath. "L has been kidnapped."

"What? No! No way! You're lying! ROGER, you LIAR!" Mello screamed.

"Interesting…" Near mused.

"D'you know who it was?" Asked B.

"Aw….this isn't good," Murmured A.

"No! JUMP, freaking Mario! JUMP!! DAMMIT I DIED. Stupid goomba…" Said Matt.

"We don't know who it was, but we do know where he is," Said Roger.

"Oh yeah, the tracking chip," Remembered B.

"Ugh, don't mention that. My arm still hurts from when they put it in," Mello muttered, unconsciously rubbing his arm.

"Yes, the tracking chip. He's in a very strange location for a kidnapping victim," Roger interjected.

"Where?" Asked A.

"Yellowstone. The national park in America. I've arranged a plane to take you there immediately. Just get L and come back. Easy enough. Spend a few days traveling in the woods, and meet the kidnapper, get L, and return. Sound good?" Roger asked. The five teens nodded. "Hurry and get your things. Pack lightly. You'll have to carry whatever you bring."

Twenty minutes later, the orphans were entering the plane, each with his own individual backpack containing "necessities".

"Hold on. Who the hell are you?" Asked Mello, staring down the brown-haired young man already in a seat.

"Light Yagami. Light Yagami…Why is that name so familiar?" Whispered B.

"My name is Light. The kidnapper specially requested that I come along. I will be accompanying you. Don't worry, I've been briefed and everything."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Matt asked, not looking up from his game.

"I worked closely with L. I still do. Very closely. Only recently were we allowed more that ten feet from each other. He trusts me," Light responded calmly. "And besides, what other choice do you have? I don't think you're getting L back if I don't come."

"He's right," Whispered A, "We have no choice in this matter."

Hesitantly, the other boys took their seats. The plane took off, carrying L's only hope of being saved with it.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

AN: This is just the prologue. Each chapter will have both what's happening with L and his rescuers. You won't know who the kidnappers are (although I do. Heh Heh.) until the rescuers do.


	2. Misa's Cheating?

AN: I don't really have anything to say, except for that I don't own Death Note. Yeah. Here's the story:

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

L woke up with a pounding headache and a wave of nausea. He felt like he was about to throw up until he smelled the cookies. Cookies! He was about to reach for one when he remembered what had happened earlier. He had been kidnapped! He looked around, only just now realizing that he was in an unfamiliar environment. The room was completely empty and blank. There was absolutely nothing but white paint, the small plate of cookies, himself, and the door.

"Ah, you're awake." The voice had obviously been filtered and seemed to be coming from nowhere. L looked up and discovered the speaker protruding from the corner. Through further investigation, he noticed a camera in the adjacent corner. The cookies forgotten, he started toward it, his goal being to remove it, before he realized that his kidnapper would be watching him take it away and he would surely be punished. He stopped in his tracks.

The filtered voice came again. "No need to be afraid. You're only…what? Oh…you're only bait." L rolled his eyes. There were clearly two, if not more, kidnappers, one much smarter than the other one. The smarter one was obviously making the dumber one do everything while the smarter one watched. He figured all he had to do was somehow incapacitate the smarter one, and he was home free.

But how? He tried to remember the face of the one who had taken him from headquarters, but the drugs had prevented him from remembering anything short-term. The only way he could debilitate the smarter one without being physical was to strike a nerve and mentally break them down, and without knowing exactly who his captors were, that would be extremely difficult, so much so that L considered it a step away from impossible. His only option at this point, it seemed, was to just wait and observe his captors until he knew so much about them that he could go for a mental attack.

Just waiting…

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

After several hours, the plane containing L's rescue team landed right outside of Yellowstone National Park landed. The now extremely tired team clambered out of the small plane.

"First things first," Matt said sleepily, (he, Light, A, and B had to be woken up for the landing,) "We sleep. Set up camp."

The rest agreed, and half an hour later, they were all sound asleep.

They awoke at around ten the next morning, packed up, and began hiking, starting their day exactly like they would for several days to come.

They all fell into step with who they wanted. B and Light seemed to get along. Matt and Mello, needless to say, walked together, as far from Near as possible. Near and A walked somewhat together, but they didn't talk.

"Hey, guess what," B said to Light.

"Mmm?"

"You see him over there? The smoking guy? Yeah, him? His name's Mail…I mean Matt. Yeah, he's not exactly the best guy you've ever seen. You hear of Misa-Misa?"

"Seen some magazines."

"I hear she cheated with him. With Matt." B stood back to watch his handiwork. Of course, none of it was true, but he'd finally remembered how the name Light Yagami had been familiar to him. He'd been undercover at To-oh university on the day Misa had come to see Light, so he'd known that they were together. He wanted to see his reaction.

"…..Really?" Light asked. This was not good. If Misa wasn't as attracted to him, and only him, as she acted, she could slack off on Kira's duties. He couldn't afford that. Not now. But he needed to keep his cool. He couldn't let B see him react like that to a simple celebrity scandal. He couldn't let this complete stranger see him respond heavily to gossip.

"Yeah. Amazing, huh? And everyone thinks he's gay with Mello – that's the guy eating chocolate – but if he's cheating like that…" He whistled.

Light didn't respond. He was too focused on how to keep Misa infatuated with him.

"…Light? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sure."

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?"

"Mmm? Sorry, I wasn't really listening."

"…"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

AN: Uh-oh…the rumors are starting! So now Light is against Matt…this will be interesting. I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make it much longer next time. Sorry. Review?


	3. Don't Distract Matt From His Games

AN: Hello, my fellow non-Death Note owners! (Of both the series itself and the possessed notebooks.) *Thinking*… If you DO happen to have a Death Note, please tell me and I'd really like to see it. We can confirm our Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome at the game on Saturday, March thirtieth. *More thinking* …That's almost a year from now! No fair! I want my Death Note NOW!!! *Goes to sulk in a corner*

*Comes back* Ahem. As you can tell, I just had A LOT of sugar. Chocolate, actually. I wonder if that will improve my story…let's find out!

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L was bored.

His captors didn't speak to him much, and there was little to analyze from the few things they did tell him. His food was gone, to be replaced by more tomorrow. His room, his cage, was a blank canvas of nothingness to him. Sleeping was out of the question. It was just boring.

"I have a question," L said, surprising even himself with the first thing he had said directly to his kidnappers.

It also seemed to surprise his captors. They took a few seconds to respond. L heard some shuffling before they finally spoke in their synthesized tone. "….Yes?"

"Can you tell me when the people I'm bait for are getting here? Or is it the _person_ I'm bait for?"

It was a simple trick, really. Hopefully, the dumb kidnapper would answer all of his questions and give him a base to work and build a plan off of.

"Uhh…it's the people and…"

There was a different voice. Lower, it seemed, than the first one. This one was also more distant. "You IDIOT!!! Don't answer the questions! That's exactly what he wants you to do!! Do you WANT him to escape before he…_they_ come? AND TURN THE DAMN MICROPHONE OFF BEFORE I RIP IT APART!!!"

There was a small click, then silence.

_Exactly as planned,_ L thought happily, _I got them against each other. Smarty doesn't trust Idiot to talk to me. Perfect. This will definitely give me a base for a plan._

Suddenly, L had something to do.

WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH

"Hey! Hey! Jump the goomba there! No, not that one! THAT one! Right there! No, no! …Why'd you die?"

"Because you wouldn't shut up! I appreciate the attempt at help, Mello – it's way better than you shooting at me – but that was the last level. Can you NOT interfere with my gaming from now on?"

"Don't get so snotty with me. You know how I feel about that," The blonde said coldly, his hand reaching for his gun.

Matt felt white-hot anger rising in his chest, about to explode out in a scream, before he thought of a better plan. "Whatever. Look, I'm going to go talk with A for a sec. I'll be right back."

"Sure. Just stay away from Near."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Matt replied with a smirk. He fell behind Mello, and soon was standing next to A.

"Hey, man."

"Oh. Hi, Matt."

"You'll never guess what Mello was just talking about."

"Hmm?"

"He was saying stuff like, 'Why do we have to go rescue L? We're so much better off without that sweet-eating freak.'" Matt's voice began to build as he lit a cigarette. He was getting a bit too excited about this. "And don't forget, 'I feel bad for poor A, who has to inherit the stupidity of L's name." And 'I never wanted to be number one to win L's title, oh hell no. I just wanted to prove that I was better than Near.' Oh, and 'Why don't we drop Light here off and tell them instead of the reward of getting L back, they can keep him.'"

A tick began working in A's cheek. He was terrified of living up to the splendor of L's grand title. L's name was the most amazing thing to ever exist to him. The one thing he could never tolerate was someone disrespecting L. Mello looked like Satan delivered fresh from hell to him right now. How dare he!

But, wait. There must be a logical choice here. Mello loved L just as much as A did, he thought. So him verbally bashing L was uncharacteristically illogical.

"..Are you sure he said that? Those exact words?"

"I quoted that, word for word."

"But that doesn't sound like Mello to me."

"Well, it is him. Sorry. I know you don't like stuff like that. I just thought I should tell you."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're thanking me?"

"You know, for delivering the news."

"Oh, yeah. No problem. Anytime."

"Umm…I want to think. Mind if I walk alone for a bit?"

Both Near and Matt shook their heads. A fell behind, and Near leaned over to whisper to Matt.

"I heard your conversation. Well, snippets, anyway. I didn't hear a single thing about him hating L in there. Why'd you make that up?" Matt shrugged, not wanting to get into details. I mean, he was MATT, for goodness sakes! He couldn't admit he'd lost a video game…again. "Was it to upset A?"

"Oh, heavens no! Mello…screwed my game. I lost. I told him to get lost and let me play, and he almost shot me."

"And this is different than usual…how, exactly?"

"Well, it was the last level and…" He thoughtfully blew a smoke ring. "Think of it as if you were putting together a puzzle, and just before you put in the last piece, someone walks over and dumps it on the floor."

"Ah. I understand. That must be very frustrating."

"You have no idea."

"So, why did this inspire you to sadden A?" Near continued on. He was beginning to sound a bit like a therapist.

"I just wanted to spread some ugly stuff about Mello…I was mad, get it? And I figured while we'd all be mad if someone was trashing L, A would be the most upset and most likely to be offended and/or take it personally, which makes planting the rumor so much more fruitful."

"Ah."

"So, how many more days till we reach the freaking place where they're keeping him? I mean, we've been walking for seventy-two hours; it can't be that much longer…can it? I miss my Xbox."

"We've covered about two thirds of the distance we need to…and if we've been walking for seventy-two hours...we have thirty-six hours left."

"Ugh, that long?"

"Calm down. We will get there faster than you think."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

AN: You heard it! This will be over faster than you think. I have it all planned out: One more chapter of rumor-spreading, one of arguing, and either one on a rescue by the team or a solo escape by L. I haven't decided yet. Maybe a short epilogue-thing, but that'll be it. I can't do longer than that. My attention span won't allow it.

The sugar is wearing off. I'm beginning to feel like crap. Does anyone know if you can get a hangover from a sugar-high? Man, I feel TERRIBLE all of a sudden…reviews might make me feel better. Flames will make me go *makes puking sound* though. Please don't do that unless you want me to *makes same sound* all over you.

Maybe there is some sugar left after all…hmm…

I'm going to go Google "sugar hangovers" now…


	4. Silent But Deadly

AN: Yeah. So, for those of you who are reading this as your first story by me, you have to know that I write REALLY long Author's Notes. This one I'm trying to make short, but if I keep rambling on about how long my Author's Notes are and how this one will be short, well, it will end up long, now won't it?

So, without further ado, The Person who DOES NOT own Death Note presents the newest chapter of "Kidnapped". (Was that too long?)

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

L had a plan.

It only had a 14.87623495679328910438 percent chance of working, but it was a plan nonetheless.

It was simple, really. It would just take time.

_Watari obviously found out about my predicament soon after the initial attack. He'd have most likely informed Roger about it. Knowing Roger, he would have immediately formed some sort of rescue plan. Whether a rescue team or a plan, or anything else, for that matter, he'd have it all ready. Would that be put into place before I can escape? Would my plan interfere with his?_

L clearly had no way of knowing Roger's plan, and he figured that his was easy enough that it wouldn't hinder anything else. He decided to start working on it right away.

He sat on the white-painted floor (this was the detective's first time seeing a _painted_ floor. Who paints flooring?) and stared intently at the small plate of strawberries that lay before him. He delicately picked up the topmost one with his thumb and forefinger as if it was made of the most fragile material to ever exist on this Earth. He carefully placed it in his mouth and began to chew. It tasted heavenly. He took the next one a little less cautiously and devoured that one as well. He had soon eaten the entire contents of the plate, each bite getting a little more desperate. He was now faced with a blank white plate with just a small amount of juice from the sweet fruit that had recently rested upon it. Perfect.

He picked up the plate very precisely and examined it for imperfections. Along the edge, he discovered a large chip jutting into the center of the plate. He estimated the area of the crack, and very carefully snapped off a tiny piece right along the crack, small enough to go unnoticed by the next people to handle it, but bog enough to be useful to his plan.

He fiddled with the plate a bit more with his back to the camera so the breaking of the plate didn't stand out. He actually made many other similar motions just in case the smart kidnapper noticed.

He dropped the small shard of porcelain onto the white floor. It bended in so perfectly with the flawless blankness of the ground, even L himself had to search for a while before he found it again.

L smiled contently. The beginnings of his plan had been set into action.

All he needed now was a fire.

And he knew exactly how to get it.

KIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRA

Mello had noticed that A was avoiding him.

Matt had noticed Light sneering at him as if something was his fault.

B had noticed Light eyeing him threatingly, obviously silently saying, "If you lied to me, I _will_ hurt you."

Matt had noticed a certain emotion in A's eyes. Sadness. No, betrayal.

A had noticed Mello continuing on like things were perfectly normal.

Light had noticed the same from Matt.

Mello noticed that Near had a pain in his eyes, almost invisible, but still there. Near himself probably didn't know that he had it. Mello knew that pain. It was the pain of someone carrying a huge secret on his shoulders.

Everyone was somehow not himself. Almost all of them had no idea why. They all had a different side of the same story.

They were crashing for the night in the woods, ending their second-to-last day of hiking. No one said a word.

They continued on as if none of the others even existed, all lost in their own little worlds. Guided by lamplight, they stayed that way until well after midnight, when they suddenly came back down to Earth enough to realize that they were actually exhausted. This came as a surprise to each of them, and, still in shock and deep in thought, they climbed into various sleeping bags.

Not a single one slept well. They all tossed and turned with assorted nightmares, all strangely philosophical. They awoke uneasily and, still without speaking, prepared for the long day of walking to rescue L. They started off on their daily journey scattered, no one standing even relatively close to each another.

Silently, they formed their own interpretations of the past several days' events, none of which ending in each other's favor. A's, for example, was that Mello had made a habit of praising L around him so that one day, he could tear d A down from the inside by verbally attacking L viciously, just for A.

Now with paradigms clouded with fantasies created for the sole purpose of explaining these rumors, they eyed one another angrily. No one trusted anyone but themselves at this point.

Near shook himself out of the daze he'd made for himself. Now ignoring emotions and running on pure logic, he came up with two questions.

_1. Will this pass, or is this feud a permanent scar in everyone's relationship with one another?_

_2. Will we even stay cooperative for long enough to rescue L?_

WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB

AN: Okay, I know my plan said more rumors would happen, but I like this better. Hope you enjoyed.

Review? Please?

I'm trying to keep this AN short too, so I guess I'll see you next time.


	5. Creation Can, In Fact, Be Good OR Bad

AN: Heh heh….sorry for the slow update, everyone.

Anyhow, here's the next chapter of the story…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"You know what?" L asked into the emptiness.

"…Yes?" Answered the filtered voice hesitantly.

"I miss my roots."

L could hear whispers of "What the…" "Has he finally gone insane?" "How should I know?" and "Well, answer him at least!" coming faintly from the speaker. Finally, the voice addressed him.

"I do not entirely understand."

"I'm a quarter Japanese, y'know. I haven't had a decent, traditional Japanese meal in a really long time. Say, if I'm only bait, can you please give me at least one luxury? I would like a nice Japanese onigiri."

There was more confused chatter from the other end of the speakers. Didn't they understand the concept of turning off the microphone?

"Umm…we'll see what we can do, I guess."

"Thank you."

"You sure you don't want something a little more…sweet?"

"No."

"Umm…okay then," The voice said. The last thing L heard before the "click" of the microphone was the kidnappers whispering.

"What's onigiri?"

"It's a rice ball. You should know this! You're Japanese too!"

"Well, I don't eat that often, so I don't know much about food."

"You don't know much about anything."

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Don't tell me about being mean. I have one of the greatest senses of justice in this world. And what're you gonna do? Honestly, if we weren't after the same goal, there would be NO WAY to make me work with you. You're hopeless!"

"You're not much better, you mindless, worshipping –"

_CLICK!_

L smiled to himself. They still hated one another. Perfect.

The next day, a small plate with two onigiri on it came sliding in through the food slot, followed by a pair of chopsticks.

L ate the rice ball like he normally would. However, he slid the pair of chopsticks out of view of the camera.

That night, when he was sure that the smart kidnapper was asleep and the dumb one was sleeping when they were supposed to observing him, L started rubbing the chopsticks together in such a way that it caused a spark.

_Simple fire-starting techniques,_ thought L happily as he broke one of the sticks in half to catch the next spark. _Thirteenth lesson at Wammy's. This is almost too easy._

After a couple failed attempts, he finally got the broken half to catch fire, and he threw in the rest of the wooden stick as well as the whole one, thanking God that his captors were too stupid to put smoke detectors into his cell.

He quickly went to work. Using more knowledge he'd gained from school, he completed the seemingly impossible task of heating up the tiny flames until they became blue instead of orange. After that was done, he retrieved the chip of porcelain he'd been keeping in his pocket ever since he'd gotten it and held it over the fire using a piece of strong metal he had broken off of the old lining of his speaker when the kidnapers were asleep. When it was soft enough, he sucked his hands inside his sleeves and carefully took it. The heat still burned terribly, but the layer of fabric made the pain the slightest bit more bearable. He shaped the chip until it held the shape of a pin, long and thin.

He took his final step, which was to bend the pin in half, and put out the fire. It had served its purpose well.

He hid the ashes in the corner under the camera and pocketed the reformed porcelain.

As early as the next day, L could be out of there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now that everyone somehow held onto a false sense of solitude and being the only one they could trust, things around the hiking team had gotten more than a little tense. No one spoke for a long time, until finally, Mello broke the ice.

"You're a freaking jerk, you know that?"

"Who?" A asked wearily.

"You."

"What'd I do?"

"You've been avoiding me and sending me these dirty looks and…and…"

"Everyone's been avoiding everyone, Mello," Matt interjected.

"Yeah, but he's just been so…deliberate about it."

"Yeah? You're one to talk."

"ME?"

"Yes. Matt told me what you said about L."

"I haven't mentioned L to Matt _once_ this trip!"

"Yeah, right. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying!"

"Mello, you can't hide it," Matt said. He was still kind of angry at Mello for ruining his game.

"YOU BUTT OUT OF THIS!" Mello screamed, whirling on his heel mid-step to face his friend.

"You know, while we're on the subject…" Light said calmly, "Matt, you've got a little skeleton in your closet, don't you? A pretty blonde one?"

"What the…I never….what are you talking about??"

"You know something, Matt?" B asked with a smile, happy that his lie had ruined at least two people's days. That was what he lived for. "You're a terrible liar."

"I. AM. NOT. LYING."

"Well, stop saying that I am, because I'm not," Mello snapped, glaring at A instead of Matt.

"Well, we can't take your words for it. Gosh, what I wouldn't give for a lie detector right now…" Near whispered to himself.

"What was that, freak?"

Near turned toward Mello, the one who had just spoken up. "I'd appreciate it if you did not call me a freak."

"And I'd appreciate it if you spoke up so people could hear you."

"I said that I'd like a lie detector. That's all."

"There's more, isn't there?" Mello grabbed Near by the shoulders and slammed him into a tree…hard. "TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU SAID!!"

"Don't worry," B stage-whispered to Light, "He's just jealous of Near because he's third in line to succeeding L."

"I HEARD THAT."

"I know you did," B replied, just begging for a fight.

Mello dropped Near. "Never. Say. Those. Words. Again."

"I think he can choose what to say," Light said, stepping in for his friend.

"Stay out of this, Yagami."

"JUST SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU." Matt yelled. He turned on his heel. "I'm going home. I never cared that much for L anyway."

The rest of the rescue team just stared mid-scream. Every single one of them was thinking the same thing. _Should I follow him?_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

AN: Have you guys figured out who the kidnappers are yet? I've left some pretty big clues in this chapter.

Umm…This story has been getting very little reviews. PLEASE review. But no flamers. And before you point this out, I know that this is during the Kira arc (Light mentions the handcuffs in a past chapter) and A and B are still alive, but just deal, okay? It's called a fan FICTION for a reason.

Anyways…I guess that's it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. Again, sorry about that. I couldn't figure out L's plan until this afternoon!

Sooo…yeah. Bye.


	6. Escape Leads To Arrest?

AN: Heh heh…..sorry for slow updates, everybody. You see, I just got a YouTube account and while I didn't forget about this story…okay, fine, I forgot about the story, alright?

But I'm back with the next, AND LAST, installment of Kidnapped!!

Oh, yeah, I've had some confusion with the last chapter's title. It was _supposed_ to be "The Creation of Escape = Good, Creation of Fights = Bad" but I ran out of characters.

And yet another canon thing I'm going to screw up. For the sake of plot, L lives through the Takada arc, okay?

Anyways, here's the last chapter.

Enjoy!!!

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

L smiled as he looked at his handiwork. He clutched in his hand his key to escaping this blank hell.

_Now, when should I use this? It depends on if and when a rescue team will show up, but I have no way of knowing those details. Theoretically, I could just wait, but there's always the chance that there was no rescue team sent. In that case, I'd be stuck here forever, so waiting around is not an option. The other possible outcome to waiting is that whoever I'm bait for will show up…but there's always the prospect that I've seen or heard too much so then they'd either continue to keep me here or kill me. Again, I won't wait. In that case, why don't I let them cool down on any suspicion, then leave? I guess that is my best bet at this point. I'll wait three days or so, being a good boy and doing everything they say, then I'll make my break for it._

Three long and boring days passed for the detective, until the day finally came. The day he'd escape.

He carefully removed the molded, skinny piece of pottery from his back pocket, thankful that it was still intact. He crept over to the door and stuck it in the keyhole.

_Lock picking was an option all this time. Either my captors are total idiots, they are overwhelmed with some emotion on meeting the one that I'm bait for, they don't realize just how smart L is, or any combination of the three._

L turned the knob and hesitated. This was too easy. They couldn't have been so stupid. There had to be a trap.

But if there was, what could they do? They needed live bait, and L knew he could withstand many common torture methods. (Wammy's House is not all fun and games.) He figured he basically had nothing to lose, and stepped through the doorway.

Now, before he left for good, he had to find the identities of the kidnappers. So he snuck around for some time, peeking in doorways, trying to keep himself hidden. Finally, coming down one of many hallways (this appeared to be some kind of office building, which did not match the forest scenes coming in through the windows.) he picked up the sound of whispering. He carefully slinked over to the doorway where the sound was the loudest.

L poked his head the slightest bit into the room and gasped as he finally saw his kidnappers' faces.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mello hesitated. He knew that he cared for L as much as Matt did, and now Matt had left, and Mello desperately wanted to follow his best friend. But wouldn't leaving prove to A that his suspicions were correct and make him believe that he didn't give a crap about their mentor? No, he couldn't follow.

Somewhat similar thoughts flashed through the rest of the team's minds, and without a word, they continued on.

They were all so absorbed in their thoughts; everybody in the group jumped about three feet in the air when B clumsily crashed into a large office building.

"No way," Muttered Light.

"About time," Sneered Mello.

"Finally here," Sighed Near.

"Ow…" Moaned B.

"It's illegal," Cried A.

Mello turned. "Of course it's illegal, it's a freaking kidnapping!!!"

"No," Said Light, "He's right. The building itself is illegal. This is a national park. There can't be any structures such as this one in a national park."

"Why does it matter?" Sighed Mello.

Near carefully turned. "When in a crime scene, it is important to survey and make sure all illegalities are accounted for so the correct amount of fines can be pressed."

Mello rolled his eyes. "My God, Near, you sound like you're reciting the friggin' textbook!!"

"He is," A said without looking away from the building.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm sure things will cool down and be a lot better when we get L," Light said calmly, already halfway in the building.

"Gotta remember to tell Roger about the building…" A was muttering.

The five rescue members entered.

"So where do you think we should check first?" Near asked.

"Does anyone have a bug detector?" A asked randomly.

"Uhh…sort of," B said uncomfortably.

"Give," Commanded A.

B relinquished the bug detector and A turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mello.

"Wherever they're keeping him, they have to have the place tapped."

"Ah…" Said Near.

"Umm…judging by his readings, it looks like the cell is on the third floor, and the kidnappers are on the fourth. Rooms 318 and 421," B recited.

"Mello, B, you're with me. We'll go to the kidnappers and arrest them, and they'll get what they wanted the whole time. Me," Light gestured toward himself. "A, Near, you go get L. Meet ASAP on the inside part of the front entrance. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Go."

The two teams split up. Light's team sprinted to the fourth floor…and bumped into a sneaking L.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up!"

"L!"

"Light-kun? B-san? Mello-san? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? We're rescuing you!"

"Umm…Thank you? But for right now, be quiet. The kidnappers are right behind that door."

"Oh."

"Then I think they need what they came here for. B, be backup."

"Like always," Sighed B.

"Mello, stay with L."

"Gotcha."

"Okay," Light said, "I'm going in."

"Light-kun, I must warn you who they are –" L began.

"No," Light said forcefully, "Shut up. They don't know you've seen them. I might give you away."

"Fine, but –"

"No."

Light took a deep breath and opened the door. The next thing he knew, there was a small body locked around him and another, larger one, on their knees in front of him.

"Why didn't you warn me it was _these _two?" Light said, trying to yank Misa off of his neck.

"You know them both?" B asked.

"Yes, Misa's my ex…I mean, girlfriend, and that one was…an attorney of my aunt's in a case she filed a while ago." _I can't believe I was about to tell him that he's my substitute Kira._

"GOD!!" Mikami exclaimed. "I apologize for taking L. I found no alternate way to reach you…"

"Shut it," Light said in a warning voice.

Mikami sank lower to the ground. "I'm sorry, God…"

"Oh, Light!!! I missed you so much!!! Aren't you proud of Misa-Misa? I got you here!! Isn't that great? Oh, and don't worry. Teru and I were punishing criminals for you the whole time you were gone!! Isn't that great, Light-kun?"

L and Mello couldn't contain themselves. They leapt from their hiding place beyond the door and approached Light.

"God?" Mello asked.

"Did I hear Miss Amane say 'Punishing criminals for you'?" L inquired with a smile.

"How in the hell did you get out?" Mikami shouted.

"Light…you're Kira?" B asked in a small voice.

"Of course not…I mean…I'm…"

"Kira," L finished for him.

"N-No…"

"Just your stuttering proves our suspicions," Mello said.

"You're all under arrest," Said L. "Under charges of kidnapping, and more importantly, mass murder."

"Yeah…murder is…terrible…" Muttered B uncomfortably.

"And don't forget building in a state park," Added Mello.

FIN

AN: Hope you liked. See you in another story, I guess!


End file.
